Monstret med de fem fingrarna
Av W. F. Harvey ADRIAN BORLSOVER VAR EXPERT på orkidéernas befruktning. Under en del av sitt liv bodde han i fädernegården vid Borlsover Conyers, tills en nedärvd lungåkomma tvingade honom att söka sig till det mindre krävande klimatet vid en brunnsort på den soliga sydkusten, där jag en gång träffade honom. Ibland avlöste han någon av ställets präster. Min far beskrev honom som en god predikant, som höll långa och inspirerande predikningar över i mångas ögon föga givande texter. — Ett övertygande bevis på sanningen i läran om den direkta verbalinspirationen, brukade min far tillägga. Adrian Borlsover var mycket skicklig med sina händer. Hans handstil var utsökt. Han illustrerade alla sina vetenskapliga uppsatser, gjorde träsnitt och skulpterade den altarskärm, som nu är det mest sevärda i Borlsover Conyers kyrka. Han var ytterst skicklig att klippa siluetter för unga damer och pappersgrisar och kor för små barn, och han konstruerade efter egna idéer mer än ett invecklat blåsinstrument. När han var femtio år gammal, blev han blind. På förunderligt kort tid anpassade han sig till de nya förhållandena. Han lärde sig snabbt att läsa Braille. Hans känselsinne var så fantastiskt utvecklat att han fortfarande kunde ägna sig åt sitt intresse för botanik. Det räckte med att hans långa smidiga fingrar strök över en blomma för att han skulle kunna identifiera den, men ibland använde han läpparna. Jag har hittat många brev från honom i min fars korrespondens. I inget fall fanns det något som tydde på att han var blind och detta trots att han var väl snål med radavstånden. Mot slutet av sitt liv fick den gamle mannen rykte om sig att ha en nästan övernaturligt uppdriven känsel. Det sades att han genast kunde säga vilken färg ett band hade, som man placerade mellan hans fingrar. Adrian Borlsover var ungkarl. Hans äldre broder George gifte sig sent och efterlämnade en son, Eustace, som bodde i det dystra 1700- talshuset vid Borlsover Conyers, där han ostört kunde samla material för sitt stora verk om ärftlighet. Han bodde ensam i Borlsover Conyers med sin sekreterare Saunders, en man med ett i trakten något skamfilat rykte, men vars matematiska kunnande och affärsbegåvning var ovärderliga för Eustace. Farbror och brorson såg inte mycket av varandra. Eustaces besök inskränkte sig till en vecka varje sommar eller höst, en lång vecka, som släpade sig fram lika långsamt som den rullstol, i vilken den gamle mannen sköts längs den soliga strandpromenaden. På sitt sätt var de två fästade vid varandra, trots att deras vänskap utan tvivel skulle varit större om de haft samma religiösa inställning. Adrian tydde sig till de ålderdomliga evangeliska dogmerna från sina tidiga år. Hans brorson hade länge tänkt övergå till buddismen. Båda två hade också den tillbakadragenhet, som familjens medlemmar alltid visat och vilken deras ovänner kallade ståndshögfärd. Två år före sin död utvecklade den gamle Adrian Borlsover sig själv ovetande den icke ovanliga förmågan att åstadkomma automatskrift. Eustace upptäckte det av en händelse. Adrian satt och läste i sin säng. Pekfingret på hans vänstra hand följde brailletecknen, när hans brorson observerade att en penna som den gamle höll i höger hand rörde sig långsamt längs den motsatta sidan. Han lämnade sin plats vid fönstret och satte sig bredvid sängen. Den högra handen fortsatte att röra sig, och nu kunde man tydligt se att den formade bokstäver och ord. — Adrian Borlsover, skrev handen. Eustace Borlsover, George Borlsover, Francis Borlsover, Sigismund Borlsover, Adrian Borlsover, Eustace Borlsover, Saville Borlsover. B för Borlsover. Ärlighet varar längst. Betagande Belinda Borlsover. Vilket underligt nonsens! sade Eustace för sig själv. — Kung George III kröntes 1760, skrev handen. — Jag tycker att du borde njuta av kvällssolen och ta en promenad, sade farbrodern och slog igen boken. Eustace plockade den med sig när han gick. Han vandrade längs strandpromenaden, men stannade vid den första paviljongen och satte sig i det hörn, som var bäst skyddat mot vinden, där han i lugn och ro kunde undersöka boken. Nästan varje sida var fullklottrad av en meningslös djungel av pennstreck, rader av begynnelsebokstäver, korta ord, långa ord, hela meningar och stumpar från förskriftsböcker. Det hela verkade skrivbok. Vid närmare granskning tyckte Eustace att trots att handstilen var bra i början av boken, så var den absolut inte så bra som mot slutet. Han lämnade sin farbror i slutet av oktober med ett löfte att komma tillbaka i december. Det verkade som om den gamles förmåga till automatskrift utvecklades snabbt, och för första gången såg han fram emot ett besök, där han kunde förena plikten med något som intresserade honom. Men när han kom tillbaka, blev han först besviken. Han tyckte att farbror verkade äldre. Han var håglös, föredrog att andra läste för honom, och han dikterade nästan alla sina brev. Inte förrän den dag han for fick Eustace tillfälle att observera Adrian Borlsovers nyvunna färdighet. Den gamle låg bakåtlutad mot kuddarna och hade sjunkit i en lätt slummer. Hans två händer vilade på täcket, hans vänstra höll hårt om hans högra. Eustace tog en tom skrivbok och lade en penna inom räckhåll för höger hands fingrar. Den ryckte ivrigt till sig pennan, sedan släppte den taget och lossade vänster hand från dess hindrande grepp. — Jag kanske borde hålla i den andra handen så att den inte hindrar, sade Eustace för sig själv, medan han betraktade pennan. Den började skriva nästan omedelbart. — Drumliga familjen Borlsover, onaturlig, onödig... — Vem är du? frågade Eustace med låg röst. — Angår dig inte, skrev Adrians hand. — Är det min farbror som skriver? — Nej dra nu... — Är det någon jag känner? — Dumma Eustace, du kommer att träffa mig snart. — När skall jag träffa dig? — När stackars Adrian är död. — Var skall jag träffa dig? — Var skall du inte träffa mig? I stället för att uttala nästa fråga, skrev Borlsover den: — Hur mycket är klockan? Fingrarna släppte pennan och rörde sig tre eller fyra gånger över papperet. Sedan plockade de upp pennan och skrev: — Tio minuter i fyra. Lägg undan boken. Adrian får inte komma på oss med sådant här. Han vet inte vad han skall tro om det hela, och jag vill inte att stackars gamle Adrian blir oroad. Au revoir. Adrian Borlsover vaknade med ett ryck. — Jag har drömt igen, sade han. Sådana underliga drömmar om belägrade städer och övergivna platser. Du var med i den här, men jag kan inte komma ihåg hur... Jag vill varna dig, Eustace. Vandra inte på skumma stigar. Välj dina vänner väl. Din stackars farfar... En hostattack avbröt honom, men Eustace såg att handen fortfarande skrev. Han lyckades omärkligt dra till sig boken. — Jag skall tända kaminen och säga till om te, sade han. Och på andra sidan sängomhängena såg han de sista meningarna, som hade skrivits. — Det är försent, Adrian, läste han. Vi är redan vänner, eller hur, Eustace Borlsover? Följande dag for Eustace Borlsover. Han tyckte att farbrodern såg dålig ut, när han tog farväl, och den gamle mannen talade nedslaget om hur misslyckat hans liv varit. — Struntprat, sade hans brorson. Du har övervunnit svårigheterna på ett sätt, som inte en på hundra tusen skulle ha gjort. Alla beundrar den strålande uthållighet du visade, när du lärde din hand att ersätta din förlorade syn. För mig har det visat vart man kan nå med undervisning. — Undervisning, sade hans farbror drömmande, som om ordet satt fart på en hel kedja tankar. Undervisning är bra endast om man vet vem som får den, och till vad ändamål du ger den. Men i fråga om mänsklighetens lägre klasser, när det gäller tarvliga och orena sinnen, så. tvivlar jag på resultatet. Ja, farväl Eustace, jag kommer nog aldrig att träffa dig mera. Gift dig med någon präktig flicka... Apropå det — om jag inte träffar dig igen, så har min advokat mitt testamente. jag har inte lämnat dig något legat, därför att jag vet att du är väl försedd med det timliga, men jag trodde att du skulle vilja ha mina böcker. En sak till. Du vet att folk ofta förlorar kontrollen över sig själva, när slutet nalkas, och då ber de ofta om underliga saker. Fäst inte något avseende vid sådant, Eustace. Adjö. Han höll fram handen, och Eustace fattade den. Den hölls kvar bråkdelen av en sekund längre, än han hade väntat sig, och grep honom med en styrka, som var förvånande. Och det fanns även i dess sätt att vidröra en känsla av intimitet. — Men farbror! sade han. Jag kommer att möta dig i livet under många år Två månader senare dog Adrian Borlsover. Eustace var i Neapel, då det hände. Han läste dödsnotisen i Morning Post samma dag som begravningen skulle äga rum. — Stackars gamle man, sade han. Jag undrar var jag skall få plats för alla hans böcker. Frågan återvände till honom med ökad styrka, när han tre dagar senare fann sig stående i biblioteket på Borlsover Conyers, ett väldigt rum som blivit byggt för att användas och inte för att beundras samma år som slaget vid Waterloo av en Borlsover, som var en stor beundrare av Napoleon. Det hade ordnats på samma sätt som många av högskolornas bibliotek med höga, utskjutande bokhyllor, som bildade djupa nischer fulla av dammig tystnad. I rummets kortända, bakom bysten av någon okänd 1700-talspräst, ledde en ful spiraltrappa av järn till läktaren, som var fullproppad av hyllor. Nästan varje hylla var fylld. — Jag måste prata med Saunders om det här, sade Eustace. Jag antar att jag måste sätta hyllor i biljardrummet. De bägge männen träffades för första gången på många veckor i matsalen samma kväll. — Vad står på egentligen? sade Eustace till Saunders, när han stod framför elden med händerna i fickorna. Varför är du så finklädd? Själv bar han en gammal jaktrock. Han var ingen vän av sorgkläder, vilket han hade sagt till sin farbror under sitt förra besök. — Allt går sin gilla gång, sade Saunders, men förbannat långsamt. Stärksakerna har jag på för att jag blivit bjuden till kapten Lockwood på bridge. Jag har bett din chaufför köra mig dit i din vagn. Har du något mot det? — Inte alls. Vi har haft för många saker gemensamt under årens lopp, för att jag skulle börja ändra på mig så här sent. — Det finns post till dig i biblioteket, fortsatte Saunders. Det mesta har jag redan ordnat. Det är en del privatbrev, som jag inte har öppnat. Och så är det en låda med en råtta eller någonting inuti. Den kom med kvällsposten. Troligen är det en sextåad albino. Jag såg inte efter, för jag ville inte stöka till, men jag tror att den är hungrig, om man får döma av det sätt den hoppar omkring på. — Det skall jag se till, sade Eustace. Medan du och kaptenen tjänar pengar på det hederliga sättet. Middagen var över, och Saunders hade farit. Eustace gick in i biblioteket. Trots att en brasa hade tänts i rummet, var det allt annat än inbjudande. — Vi ska ha hela belysningen på i alla fall, sade han och vred strömbrytarna. Och Morton, tillade han, när betjänten kom med kaffet, skaffa mig en mejsel eller någonting att öppna den här lådan med. Vad det än är för djur, så var det fan vad det väsnas. Vad är det? Vad sölar ni för? — Ber om ursäkt, men brevbäraren, som kom med den, sa att de hade borrat hål i locket på posten. Det fanns inga lufthål i locket, och de ville inte att djuret skulle dö. — Förbaskat vårdslöst av vem det nu är, sade Eustace, medan han avlägsnade skruvarna, att stänga in ett djur så här i en trälåda utan att ordna så att det kan få luft. Fan, nu glömde jag att be Morton skaffa mig en bur, som jag kan sätta det i. Jag får väl skaffa en själv. Han placerade en tung bok på locket, där han tagit bort skruvarna, och gick sedan in i biljardrummet. När han kom tillbaka in i biblioteket med en tom bur i handen, hörde han ljudet av någonting som föll och sedan någonting som smet iväg över golvet. — Sablar! Nu har djuret sluppit lös. Hur skall jag hitta det i det här biblioteket? Det tycktes verkligen vara hopplöst att leta efter det. Han försökte följa ljudet i en av alkoverna, där djuret tycktes springa bakom böckerna i hyllorna, men det var omöjligt att finna det. Eustace beslöt sig för att helt lugnt fortsätta att läsa. Det var troligt att djuret skulle bli djärvare och visa sig. Saunders tycktes som vanligt på sitt meto diska sätt ha klarat av det mesta av korrespondensen. Men privatbreven var kvar. Vad var det? Två starka knäppningar och så slocknade ljuset plötsligt i den fula lampan, som hängde i taket. — Jag undrar om det blev något fel med propparna, sade Eustace när han gick mot strömbrytarna vid dörren. Sedan stannade han. Han hörde något från rummets motsatta sida. Det var som om någonting kröp uppför spiraltrappan. — Det är utmärkt om den gått upp i galleriet, sade han. Han vred på ljuset snabbt, gick tvärs över rummet och uppför trappan. Men han kunde inte se någonting. Hans farfar hade låtit placera en liten grind överst i trappan, så att barnen kunde springa runt och leka i galleriet utan några risker. Denna stängde nu Eustace och efter att avsevärt ha begränsat det område han måste genomsöka, återvände han till skrivbordet vid brasan. Så dystert biblioteket var! Det fanns ingenting hemtrevligt här. De få byster, som en Borlsover på 1700-talet hade fört med sig hem från sin grand tour, skulle ha passat i det gamla biblioteket. Men här verkade de främmande. Rummet gav ett kallt intryck, trots de tunga röda förhängena av damast och de stora förgyllda kornischerna. Med ett brak föll två tunga böcker från galleriet ner på golvet, och medan Borlsover såg på, följde bok på bok. — Nå, då så, min lilla vän, då ska vi försöka oss på en svältkur! sade han. Vi ska göra ett litet experiment med råttornas ämnesomsättning, om man berövar dem vatten. Jobba på bara! Kasta ner dem bara! Jag tror att jag har övertaget. Han återvände till sin korrespondens. Brevet var från familjens advokat. Det handlade om farbroderns död och om den värdefulla boksamling, som hade lämnats honom i testamentet. — Det fanns en klausul, som förvisso överraskade mig, läste han. Som ni vet hade Adrian Borlsover bestämt att hans kropp skulle begravas i Eastbourne så enkelt som möjligt. Han uttalade som sin önskan att det varken skulle få förekomma kransar eller blommor av något slag, och han hoppades att hans vänner och släktingar inte skulle anse det som plikt att anlägga sorg. Dagen före hans bortgång mottog vi ett brev, där han upphävde detta. Han önskade att hans kropp skulle balsameras. (Han lämnade adress på den firma vi skulle anlita oss av — Pennifer, Ludgate Hill.) Vidare skulle hans högra hand sändas till er, och det hette att det skedde på er uttryckliga begäran. Övriga arrangemang i fråga om begravningen ändrade han inte på. — Gode Gud! sade Eustace. Vad i hela världen menade den gamle mannen? Och vad innerst är det som står på där uppe? Någon var i galleriet. Någon hade dragit i snöret till en av rullgardinerna, som hade rullat upp sig med en smäll. Det måste vara någon i galleriet för en annan rullgardin gjorde likadant. Det verkade som om någon gått runt i galleriet, för en efter en av de andra gardinerna for upp och släppte in månskenet. — Jag har inte hunnit undersöka det här, sade Eustace, men jag skall göra det genast. Han rusade uppför spiraltrappan. Han hade just nått översta trappsteget, när ljuset slocknade för andra gången. Han hörde åter kravlandet längs golvet. Han smög snabbt i det svaga månskenet mot ljudet och trevade efter en av strömbrytarna. Hans fingrar fann äntligen knappen. Han vred på ljuset. Omkring tio yards framför honom kröp någonting längs golvet — det var en manshand! Eustace stirrade ytterst förbluffad på den. Den rörde sig snabbt på samma sätt som en mätarlarv. Fingrarna drog sig samman ena sekunden och spred ut sig i nästa. Tummen gav ett slags krabbliknande rörelse åt det hela. Medan han betraktade detta alltför häpen för att kunna röra sig, försvann handen runt hörnet. Eustace sprang fram. Han kunde inte se den längre, men han kunde höra, hur den trängde fram bakom böckerna på en av hyllorna. En tung volym hade fallit ut. Där fanns en lucka i bokraden, där den tagit sig in. Han ville inte att den skulle slinka iväg igen, så han högg tag i första bästa bok och stängde igen öppningen med den. Sedan tömde han två hyllor på böcker, tog de lösa hyllbräderna och använde dem som en barrikad för att kunna vara riktigt säker. — Bara Saunders ville komma hem igen, sade han, man kan inte klara det här på egen hand. Klockan var över elva på kvällen, och det verkade föga troligt att Saunders skulle komma tillbaka före tolv. Han vågade inte lämna hyllan obevakad ens för att springa ner och ringa på klockan. Morton, betjänten, brukade gå runt klockan elva för att se till att fönstren var stängda, men det var inte säkert att han skulle komma. Eustace hann bli mycket nervös, innan han hörde fotsteg nedanför. — Morton! ropade han. Morton! — Sir? — Har Saunders kommit tillbaka? — Nej, inte än. — Ge mig lite konjak men fort. Jag är här uppe i galleriet. — Tack, sade Eustace, när han stjälpte i sig glaset. Gå inte och lägg er nu, Morton. En massa böcker har råkat ramla ner, ta upp dem och ställ tillbaka dem i hyllorna. Morton hade aldrig någonsin sett Borlsover så pratsam som den kvällen. — Håll upp de här bräderna åt mig, sade Eustace, när böckerna ställts tillbaka och dammats. Djuret i lådan slapp ut, och jag har jagat det över hela rummet. — Jag tror jag kan höra det gnaga på böckerna. Jag hoppas att de inte är värdefulla? Det där måste vara bilen. Jag borde nog gå och släppa in herr Saunders. På Eustace verkade det som om han varit borta i fem minuter, men det kunde knappast vara mera än en, när han återvände med Saunders. — Det är bra, Morton, ni kan gå nu. Jag är här uppe, Saunders. — Vad stimmar ni om? frågade Saunders, när han kom närmare med händerna i fickorna. Han hade haft tur hela kvällen. Han var ytterst belåten både med sig själv och med kapten Lockwoods goda smak i fråga om viner. Vad står på? Du verkar nästan ihjälskrämd? — Min djävul till farbror, började Eustace. Nej, jag kan inte förklara alltsammans... Det är hans hand, som levt rövarn hela kvällen. Men nu har jag inringat den här bakom de där böckerna. Du måste hjälpa mig att fånga den. — Hur är det fatt med dig, Eustace? Skojar du? — Det är inte något skämt, din idiot! Om du inte tror mig, så kan du dra ut en av böckerna där och sticka in din hand och känna efter. — All right, sade Saunders, men vänta så jag får rulla upp ärmen. Han stack in armen längs hyllan. — Det är verkligen någonting där inne... det har en underlig, avhuggen ände eller vad det är, och det nyper som en krabba. Nej, låt bli! Han drog ut handen blixtsnabbt. — Stoppa in en bok kvickt. Så där, nu kan den inte komma ut. — Vad var det? frågade Eustace. — Jag tyckte det påminde om en tumme och ett pekfinger. Ge mig lite konjak. — Hur skall vi få ut den därifrån? — Vad säger du om en håv? — Duger inte. Det är den för slug till. Jag försäkrar dig att den kan förflytta sig snabbare, än jag kan gå. Men jag tror jag vet hur vi skall klara det. De bägge böckerna i slutet på hyllan är stora och sträcker sig ända bort till väggen. De andra är mycket tunna. Jag tar ut en i taget, och du skjuter ihop de andra, tills vi har den pressad mellan de två ändvolymerna. Det var nog bästa utvägen. Medan de tog ut böckerna en efter en, krympte utrymmet bakom allt mera. Och där fanns något som förvisso var mycket levande. En gång såg de skymten av fingrar, som pressade sig utåt för att hitta en flyktväg. Till slut hade de den pressad mellan de två stora böckerna. — Det tycks verkligen vara en hand, sade Saunders, medan han pressade ihop böckerna. Jag tror att det är en slags smittsam hallucination. Jag har läst om sådana fall. — Struntprat, sade Eustace med ansiktet vitt av vrede. Lyft ner den där tingesten. Vi ska ha in den i lådan igen. Det var inte lätt, men till slut lyckades det. — Kör in skruvarna, sade Eustace, vi ska inte ta några chanser. Stoppa in lådan i mitt gamla skrivbord. Här är nyckeln. Tack gode Gud att det inte är något fel med låset. — En verkligt livlig kväll, sade Saunders. Berätta lite mera om din farbror. De satt uppe tills tidigt på morgonen. Saunders ville inte sova. Eustace försökte förklara och sedan glömma, och intalade sig själv att han inte var rädd — men han var rädd — rädd för att ensam gå nedför den långa korridoren till sängkammaren. Vad det än var, sade Eustace till Saunders nästa morgon, så föreslår jag att vi inte talar om det. Det finns inte någonting här som kan tvinga oss att stanna under de kommande tio dagarna. Vi far upp i bilen till Sjödistriktet och gör lite bergsbestigning. — Och inte se någon på hela dagen och sitta uttråkade med varandra varje kväll. Inte för mig, tack ska du ha. Varför inte fara till staden? Samla dig Eustace, och låt oss ta en titt på handen en gång till. — Som du vill, här är nyckeln. De gick in i biblioteket och öppnade skrivbordet. Lådan var där som de hade lämnat den natten innan. — Vad väntar du på? frågade Eustace. — Jag väntar på att du frivilligt skall erbjuda dig att öppna locket. Men du verkar uppskrämd, så jag får väl göra det. Han öppnade lådan och plockade fram handen. — Kall? frågade Eustace. — Ljum. Lite under kroppstemperatur. Mjuk och böjlig. Om det här är balsamering, så är det en balsamering, som jag aldrig sett tidigare. Är det din farbrors hand? — Ja, det är hans, sade Eustace. Man kan inte missta sig på de där långa, smala fingrarna. Lägg tillbaka den i lådan och bry dig inte om skruvarna. Jag skall låsa skrivbordet, så att den inte kan ta sig ut. Vi kompromissar och bilar till staden en vecka. Om vi ger oss av strax efter lunchen, bör vi vara i Grantham eller Stamford till kvällen. — Och i morgon... i morgon har vi glömt den här, sade Saunders. Men när morgonen kom hade de inte glömt någonting. I slutet av veckan gav Eustace en supé på kvällen före Allhelgonadagen och då kunde han berätta en verkligt rafflande spökhistoria. — Ni menar inte att vi ska tro på det där, herr Borlsover? Va' kusligt! — Jag svär på att det är sant, och det gör Saunders också. Eller hur? — Absolut, sade Saunders. Det var en lång mager hand och den högg tag i mig så här! — Låt bli, herr Saunders! Släpp! Så förfärligt! Kan ni inte berätta en historia till. Men ta en verkligt kuslig! Nästa dag kastade Eustace ett brev tvärs över bordet till Saunders och sade: — Det här var en trevlig historia. Det angår dig. Fru Mer-rit har sagt upp sig för att flytta om en månad. — Hon vet inte vad hon talar om, svarade Saunders. Låt mig se vad hon säger. Bästa herrn! Det här skriver jag för att låta er få veta att jag måste säga upp mig för att flytta om en månad räknat från tisdagen den trettonde. Jag har en längre tid tyckt att huset varit för stort för mig, men när Jane Parfit och Emma Laidlaw ger sig iväg utan att ens säga upp sig, sedan de skrämt livet ur de andra flickorna, så att de inte kan städa ett rum ensamma eller gå nedför trapporna, därför att de är rädda att trampa på halvfrusna paddor eller höra dem springa längs korridorerna om nätterna, så är allt jag kan säga att det här är inte rätta stället för mig. Så jag måste be er, herr Borlsover, att hitta en ny hushållerska, som inte har något mot stora och ensliga hus, för det här är vad en del går och säger, men inte för att jag tror dem en enda sekund, min stackars mor var alltid en wesleyan, att det spökar här. Er förbundna Elizabeth Merrit. PS Jag skulle vara tacksam om ni lämnar min uppsägelse till herr Saunders. Jag hoppas han sköter om sin förkylning. Saunders, sade Eustace, du har alltid haft ett underbart sätt att sköta tjänstefolket. Du kan inte låta stackars gamla Merrit ge sig iväg. — Naturligtvis kan jag inte låta henne gå, sade Saunders. Hon fiskar nog bara efter mera betalt. Jag skall skriva till henne nu på morgonen. — Nej, ingenting går upp mot ett personligt sammanträffande. Vi har fått nog av staden. Vi far tillbaka i morgon, och du får använda dig av din förkylning så mycket du kan. Glöm inte att den slagit sig på lungorna och att du behöver äta upp dig ordentligt och få massor av omvårdnad under flera veckor. — Jag tror att jag kan klara av fru Merrit. Men fru Merrit var mera envis än han hade trott. Hon beklagade Saunders förkylning och tyckte det var ledsamt att han låg vaken hela nätterna i London och hostade. Hon skulle gärna låta honom byta rum och se till att ett rum mot söder vädrades. Och skulle han inte vilja ha en kopp med varm mjölk och bröd till natten? Men hon var rädd för att hon måste flytta vid månadens slut. Inte ens löneförhöjning hjälpte. Fru Merrit var hårdfjällad. Men hon sade att hon kände en fru Handyside, som hushållat åt Lord Gargrave, som gärna skulle komma för den uppgivna lönen. — Varför vill fru Merrit ge sig iväg? frågade Eustace, när Morton den kvällen bar in kaffet i biblioteket. — Ber om ursäkt, men jag skulle faktiskt ha nämnt det tidigare. Jag har en bekännelse att göra. När jag fann er papperslapp, där ni bad mig att öppna skrivbordet och ta ut lådan med råttan, så bröt jag upp låset som ni skrev. Och jag var glad att få göra det, därför att jag kunde höra djuret i lådan väsnas en hel del, och jag trodde det ville ha mat. Så jag tog lådan och skaffade fram en bur och skulle flytta över det, när djuret kom lös. — Vad i hela friden pratar ni om? Jag skrev aldrig ett sånt brev! — Men jag plockade upp det här på golvet samma dag, som ni och herr Saunders for bort. Jag har det här i fickan. Det verkade vara Eustaces handstil. Skriften hade gjorts med en blyertspenna och det började ganska abrupt. Ta en hammare, Morton, eller något annat verktyg och bryt upp låset i det gamla skrivbordet i biblioteket. Tag ut lådan som finns innanför. Ni behöver inte göra något mera. Locket är redan öppet. Och ni öppnade skrivbordet? — Ja, och jag höll på med buren, när djuret hoppade ut. — Vilket djur? — Djuret inne i lådan. — Vad såg det ut som? — Det tror jag inte jag kan svara på, sade Morton nervöst. Jag hade vänt ryggen mot det, och det var halvvägs genom rummet, när jag såg upp. — Vad hade det för färg? frågade Saunders. Svart? — Nej, det var gråvitt. Det kröp iväg på ett mycket egendomligt sätt. Jag tror inte det hade någon svans. — Och vad gjorde ni då? — Jag försökte fånga det, men det gick inte. Så jag satte ut råttfällor och höll biblioteket stängt. Sen gick den där flickan Emma Laidlaw och lämnade dörren öppen, när hon städade, och jag tror att det måste ha sluppit ut. — Och ni tror att det är det djuret, som skrämt tjänsteflickorna? — Mja... Knappast. De sade att det var — om ni ursäktar mig — en hand. Emma klev en gång på den i början av trappan. Hon trodde att det var en halvfrusen padda, fastän vit. Och sedan var det när Parfit diskade i diskrummet. Hon tänkte inte på något särskilt. Det var i skymningen. Hon tog händerna ur vattnet och torkade sig lite frånvarande på handduken, när hon upptäckte att hon torkade någon annans hand också, och den handen var kallare än hennes. När Morton gått, undrade Saunders var brevet kommit från. — Mycket enkelt, sade Eustace. Du ser det här papperet, som det är skrivet på? Jag slutade använda det för många år sedan. Men det finns några enstaka ark och kuvert kvar i det gamla skrivbordet. Vi skruvade aldrig fast locket på lådan, innan vi låste in den. Handen slapp ut, hittade en penna, skrev den här biljetten och sköt ut den genom en springa på golvet, där Morton fann den. Det är självklart. — Men handen kan väl inte skriva? — Kan den inte? Då har du inte sett vad jag har sett. Och han berättade om det som hänt i Eastbourne. — Nå, då har vi en förklaring till testamentet. Det var handen, som skrev det utan att din farbror visste om det. Den testamenterade sig själv åt dig. Din farbror hade inte mer att göra med det än jag. I själva verket tycks han ha haft vissa misstankar om den här automatskriften och var rädd för den. — Men om det inte är min farbror, vad är det då? — Jag antar att du kan säga att det var en ande, som fick din farbror att uppfostra och träna en liten kropp åt den. Nu har den tagit sig in i den lilla kroppen och gett sig av. — Vad skall vi göra? — Vi får försöka fånga den, sade Saunders. Kan vi inte göra det, får vi vänta på att det förbannade urverket stannar. För om det är av kött och blod kan det ju inte leva i evighet. Under två dagar hände ingenting. Sedan såg Saunders den åka nedför ledstången i hallen. Han blev så överraskad att han stod stilla en hel sekund, innan han upptog förföljandet — bara för att finna att tingesten hade undkommit honom. Tre dagar senare såg Eustace den, när han satt och skrev i biblioteket. Den satt i en uppslagen bok i andra ändan av rummet. Fingrarna kröp över boksidan och kände på skriften som om den kunde läsa, men innan han hann komma upp från stolen, hade den blivit skrämd och klättrade uppför förhängena. Eustace betraktade den sammanbitet, medan den hängde på kornischen med tre fingrar och knäppte med tumme och pekfinger mot honom på ett hånfullt sätt. — Jag vet vad jag skall göra, sade han. Kunde jag bara få ut honom, kunde jag släppa hundarna på honom. Han pratade med Saunders om sin idé. — Utmärkt, sade han, men jag tycker inte vi skall vänta, tills han kommer ut. Vi tar in hundarna. Det finns två terriers och andre skogvaktarens irländska hund av blandras, som brukar ta råttor som en blixt. Vår spaniel har inte tillräckligt med krut i sig för den här sortens jakt. De släppte in hundarna i huset, och skogvaktarens bastard tuggade sönder tofflorna. Morton snavade på terrierna, när han passade upp vid bordet, men de var välkomna alla tre. Även falsk säkerhet är bättre än ingen säkerhet alls. Under två veckor hände ingenting. Men sedan infångades handen — inte av hundarna utan av fru Merrits grå papegoja, Peter. Fågeln hade för vana att med jämna mellanrum dra ut de små sprintar, som höll fast kopparna med fågelfrö och vatten, och krångla sig ut genom hålet på sidan av buren. När Peter väl vunnit friheten, visade han inga tecken på att vilja återvända, och han brukade ofta flyga omkring i huset flera dagar i sträck. Nu hade Peter efter sex veckors oavbruten fångenskap upptäckt ett nytt sätt att öppna buren och nu flög han omkring och utforskade skogarna, som var invävda i förhängena, och sjöng frihetens lov från kornischer och tavelramar. — Det tjänar inte något till att försöka fånga honom, sade Eustace till fru Merrit, när hon kom in i biblioteket en kväll i skymningen med en trappstege. — Det är lika bra att ni låter Peter vara ifred. Svält honom tills han kapitulerar, fru Merrit, och låt inte bananer och fågelfrö ligga framme, som han kan sätta i sig när han känner sig hungrig. Ni är alldeles för godhjärtad. — Jag ser att han är utom räckhåll där på listen för tavelsnörena. Om ni stänger, när ni går, så skall jag ställa in buren i natt och lägga lite kött i den. Han tycker om kött, men det får honom att dra ut sina fjädrar och suga på dem. Folk säger att om man lagar till en... — Det är bra, mrs Merrit, det är bra. Jag skall se till fågeln. Det blev tyst i rummet, och tystnaden stördes endast av raspandet från Eustaces penna. — Klia stackars Peter, sade fågeln. Klia stackars gamla Peter! — Håll käften, din förfärliga fågel! — Stackars gamla Peter! Klia stackars Peter! — Jag skulle hellre vrida nacken av dig, om jag fick tag på dig! Han såg upp mot tavellisten och där — där var handen! Den höll sig fast vid en krok med tre fingrar och kliade långsamt papegojans huvud med den fjärde. Eustace ringde. Han rusade över till fönstret, som han stängde med en smäll. Skrämd av ljudet slog fågeln med vingarna för att börja flyga, och när han gjorde det, grep handens fingrar tag om hans strupe. Det kom ett gällt skrik från Peter, medan han flaxade över rummet, svängde runt i cirklar, som blev allt trängre, sjönk under den tyngd, som klamrade sig fast vid honom. Fågeln föll plötsligt, och Eustace såg fingrar och fjädrar i en oskiljbar massa på golvet. Kampen slutade abrupt, medan fingrar och tumme pressade ihop halsen. Fågeln visade ögonvitorna, och det hördes ett svagt halvkvävt rosslande. Men innan fingrarna hade hunnit släppa sitt tag, hade Eustace gripit dem. — Sänd hit Saunders med detsamma, sade han till flickan, som kom på hans ringning. Säg att jag vill tala med honom genast. Han gick med handen mot elden. Det var ett sår med trasiga kanter tvärs över dess baksida, där fågelns näbb hade rispat den, men det blödde inte från såret. Han såg med avsmak att naglarna blivit långa och smutsiga. — Jag skall bränna den här vidrigheten, sade han, men han kunde inte bränna den. Han försökte kasta den på lågorna, men hans egen hand ville inte låta honom göra det. Det var som om någon urgammal, primitiv instinkt hindrade honom. Och så fann Saunders honom: blek och tveksam, fortfarande hållande handen i ett hårt grepp. — Jag har äntligen fått tag på den, sade han triumferande. — Bra, låt oss ta en titt på den. — Inte när den är lös. Skaffa mig lite spik och en hammare och något slags bräda. — Rår du med att hålla den? — Ja, den är alldeles slak. Jag tror att den tröttade ut sig, när den ströp stackars gamle Peter. — Vad ska vi göra nu, sade Saunders, när han återvände. — Slå en spik genom den först, så att den inte kan springa bort, och sedan kan vi studera den i lugn och ro. — Gör det själv, sade Saunders. Jag har inte något mot att ibland hjälpa dig med dina marsvin, när man kan lära sig något av det. Dessutom behöver man inte vara rädd för att marsvinet ska hämnas. Men det här är annorlunda. — All right, din fega skunk. Jag skall inte glömma hur ohjälpsam du var. Han tog upp en spik, och innan Saunders fattade vad han tänkte göra, hade han kört den genom handen och djupt in i brädan. Handen vred sig i plågor. Den snodde och ryckte på spiken som en mask på en krok. — Ja, nu har du verkligen gjort det, sade Saunders. Jag går så att du får undersöka den i fred. — Nej för Guds skull, gå inte! Täck över den! Kasta ett skynke över den! Så där! sade han och slet till sig en antimakass från en stolsrygg och svepte in brädan. — Ta nycklarna från min ficka och öppna kassaskåpet! Langa ut de andra sakerna! Han kastade in tingesten och slog igen dörren. — Vi ska ha den där inne, tills den dör. Djävulen ta mig, om jag någonsin öppnar den dörren igen. Fru Merrit for i slutet på månaden. Hennes efterträderska var förvisso betydligt mera framgångsrik, när det gällde att sköta personalen. Hon förklarade i början av sitt regerande att hon inte tänkte tolerera några dumheter, och ryktena tynade snart bort och dog. Eustace Borlsover återgick till sitt forna liv. De gamla vanorna kröp fram igen och började fördunkla minnet av hans upplevelse. Han verkade också mera intresserad av traktens sällskapsliv än förr. — Jag skulle inte bli förvånad, om han gifter sig rätt som det är sade Saunders. Personligen tycker jag inte det är någon brådska. Jag är alltför intim vän med Eustace, för att en blivande fru Borlsover skulle kunna gilla mig. Det blir samma, gamla historia. En långvarig vänskap formas sakta — så kommer ett äktenskap — och den långa vänskapen glöms snabbt. Men Eustace Borlsover följde inte sin farbrors råd och gifte sig. Han var alldeles för fästad vid sina gamla tofflor och sin tobak. Maten lagades utmärkt under fru Handysides ledning, och hon tycktes också ha en välsignad förmåga att veta, när hon skulle sluta att damma. Så småningom återvände livet i sina gamla fåror. Sedan kom inbrottet. Männen bröt sig in i huset genom orangeriet, sades det. Det var i själva verket inte mycket mera än ett försök, för de lyckades bara ta en del bordssilver i serveringsrummet. Kassaskåpet i biblioteket fann man visserligen öppet och tomt, men, som Borlsover meddelade poliskommissarien, hade han inte haft något av värde där under de sista sex månaderna. — Tur för er att ni slapp så lindrigt undan, svarade mannen. Det verkar som om de varit mycket erfarna kassaskåpsöppnare. De måste ha blivit oroade av något, just när de hade börjat sitt nattarbete. — Ja, sade Eustace, jag antar att jag har haft tur. — Jag är övertygad om att vi skall kunna spåra dem. Som jag sa, är de gamla erfarna rävar. Det visar det sätt på vilket de tog sig in och öppnade kassaskåpet, men en liten sak förvånar mig. En av dem var så vårdslös att han inte bar handskar. Dessutom kan jag inte för mitt liv förstå vad han hade för sig. Jag har fått fram fingeravtryck på den nya fernissan på fönsterramarna i samtliga rum här nere, och de är dessutom mycket tydliga. — Höger hand eller vänster eller båda två? — Hela tiden höger hand. Det är det egendomliga. Han måste ha varit ganska dumdristig, och jag skulle tro att det var han som skrev det här. Han tog fram en pappersbit ur sin ficka. — Det här skrev han: "Jag har sluppit ut, Eustace Borlsover, och jag skall komma tillbaka snart." Det är väl nån återfallstyp, som just har rymt, antar jag. Det kommer att göra det lättare för oss att spåra honom. Känner ni igen handstilen? — Nej, sade Eustace, den handstilen tillhör inte någon jag känner. — Jag tänker inte stanna här längre, sade Eustace till Saunders vid lunchen. Jag har klarat mig betydligt bättre under de sista sex månaderna, än jag någonsin vågat hoppas, men jag tänker inte riskera att se den där tingesten igen. Jag far in till staden på eftermiddagen. Be Morton packa åt mig och kom med bilen till mig i Brighton i övermorgon. Och ta med dig korrekturet till de där två uppsatserna, så skall vi gå igenom dem tillsammans. — Hur länge skall du vara borta? — Det vet jag inte säkert, men jag är beredd att stanna borta ganska länge. Vi har jobbat oavbrutet hela sommaren, och åtminstone jag behöver lite semester. Jag beställer rum i Brighton. Du gör nog bäst i att övernatta i Hitchin. Jag skall telegrafera till dig i The Crown och ge dig min Brighton-adress. Huset, som han valde i Brighton, var ett radhus. Han hade bott där tidigare. Värden var hans gamla uppassare från universitetet, en diskret, tystlåten man, som framgångsrikt biträddes av en skicklig kokerska. Rummen låg en trappa upp. De bägge sovrummen fanns på baksidan med genomgång emellan. — Saunders kan ha det mindre, fast det är det enda med eldstad, sade han. Jag tar det större, för det har badrum. Saunders kom vid sjutiden, frusen, arg och smutsig. — Vi tänder en brasa i matsalen, sade Eustace, och ber Prince packa upp, medan vi äter. Hur var vägarna? — Urusla. Rena lervällingen. Vi hade en vidrig vind emot oss hela dagen. Och det här skall vara i juli. Kära, gamla England! — Ja, sade Eustace, jag tror inte vi gör någon större förlust, om vi lämnar kära, gamla England några månader. De drog sig tillbaka strax efter midnatt. — Du borde inte frysa, sade Eustace, när du har råd att hålla dig med en så stor överrock med kattskinnsfoder som den här. När allt kommer omkring, så har du det ganska bra. Se bara på de där handskarna. Finns det någon som kan frysa i dem? — De är alldeles för klumpiga att köra med. Prova dem får du se. Han kastade dem genom dörren på Eustaces säng och fortsatte packa upp. I nästa ögonblick hörde han ett skräckslaget vrål. — Gode Gud, den är i handsken! Fort, Saunders, fort! Sedan hördes en smäll och en duns. Eustace hade kastat den från sig. — Jag har kastat den i badrummet, flämtade han. Den slog i väggen och ramlade ner i badkaret. Kom nu, om du vill hjälpa mig. Saunders såg med ett tänt ljus i handen över badkarets kant. Där var den, gammal och misshandlad, stum och blind med ett otäckt sår i mitten. Den kravlade, vacklade och försökte klättra uppför de hala sidorna, bara för att hjälplöst falla tillbaka. — Stanna här, sade Saunders. Jag skall tömma en kragask eller någonting som vi kan stänga in den i. Den kan inte ta sig ut medan jag är borta. — Jo, det kan den, ropade Eustace. Nu tar den sig ut. Den klättrar uppför kedjan till proppen. Nej, ditt kräk, försök inte! Kom hit Saunders, den ger sig iväg. Jag kan inte hålla den. Den är för hal. Förbannade klor! Stäng fönstret, din idiot! Det övre också, inte bara det nedre! Fårskalle! Nu slapp den ut! Man hörde hur någonting föll på de hårda stenplattorna nedanför och Eustace vacklade baklänges avsvimmad. Han var sjuk i två veckor. — Jag förstår mig inte på det här, sade doktorn till Saunders. Jag antar att herr Borlsover har fått en kraftig chock. Det vore bäst, om ni lät mig sända någon som kunde sköta om honom, och låt honom för all del få sin vilja fram att inte bli lämnad ensam i mörkret. Jag skulle hålla ett ljus brinnande hela natten, om jag vore som ni. Men han måste ha mera frisk luft. Det är ju absolut löjligt det där med hans avsky för öppna fönster. Men Eustace ville inte ha någon hos sig utom Saunders. — Jag vill inte ha någon annan här, sade han. De kommer bara att smuggla in den. Jag vet att de kommer att göra det. — Oroa dig inte för det. Det här kan inte hålla på i evigheter. Du vet att vi såg den bägge två den här gången. Och nu var den bara hälften så aktiv. Den kan inte leva mycket längre, särskilt efter det där fallet. Jag hörde själv hur den föll mot stenplattorna. Så snart som du är lite starkare, så ger vi oss av härifrån utan väskor eller bagage, bara med våra kläder på oss, så att den inte kan gömma sig någonstans. På så sätt skall vi komma bort från den. Vi lämnar inte någon adress, och vi låter inte några paket sändas efter oss. Ryck upp dig, Eustace! Om ett eller två dygn är du tillräckligt frisk för att kunna resa. Doktorn sa att jag kan ta ut dig i en rullstol i morgon. — Vad har jag gjort? frågade Eustace. Varför förföljer den just mig? Jag är inte värre än någon annan. Jag är inte sämre än du, Saunders, det vet du att jag inte är. Och det var du, som stod bakom den där fula affärn i San Diego, och det var för femton år sedan. — Det beror inte på det, sade Saunders. Vi lever i tjugonde århundradet, och till och med prästerna har slutat tro på syndens lön. Innan du fick tag på handen i biblioteket, var den full av illvilja mot dig och hela mänskligheten. Sedan du naglat fast den med den där spiken, glömde den naturligtvis allt om andra människor och inriktade sig på dig. Den var instängd i kassaskåpet nära sex månader. Det gav den gott om tid att ruva på hämnd. Eustace Borlsover ville inte lämna rummet, men han trodde att det låg något i Saunders förslag att spårlöst fara från Brighton. Han började snabbt tillfriskna. — Vi far den första september, sade han. Kvällen den trettioförsta augusti var fruktansvärt varm. Trots att fönstren varit vidöppna till middagstiden, stängdes de omkring en timma före skymningen. Fru Prince hade för länge sedan slutat att förundra sig över de egendomliga vanor herrarna en trappa upp hade. Kort efter deras ankomst hade hon fått order om att ta ner de tunga draperierna i de två sängkamrarna, och dag för dag tycktes rummen bli allt kalare. Ingenting fick ligga i vägen. — Herr Borlsover vill inte ha någonting som kan samla smuts, sade Saunders ursäktande. Han vill kunna se in i rummets alla hörn. — Kan vi inte öppna fönstret en aning? sade han till Eustace den kvällen. Vi blir ju bokstavligen stekta här inne. — Nej, det är bra som det är. Vi får inte bete oss som ett par skolmamseller, som just varit på en kurs i hygien. Sätt fram schackbrädet. De satte sig ner och spelade. Klockan tio kom fru Prince till dörren med ett brev. — Ber om ursäkt att jag inte koni med det tidigare, sade hon. Men det låg kvar i brevlådan. — Öppna det, Saunders, och se om det ska vara svar. Det var mycket kort. Varken avsändare eller signatur. "Passar klockan elva i natt för vårt sista sammanträffande?" — Vem är det från? frågade Borlsover. — Det var till mig, sade Saunders. Inget svar, fru Prince, sade han och stoppade papperet i fickan. Kravbrev från skräddaren. Jag antar han fick nys om att vi skulle fara. Det var en skicklig lögn, och Eustace gjorde inte några flera frågor. De fortsatte med spelet. På trappavsatsen utanför kunde Saunders höra farfarsklockan viska sekunderna och ropa ut varje kvart. — Schack! sade Eustace. Klockan slog elva. Samtidigt hördes en mjuk knackning på dörren. Den tycktes komma från nedersta dörrspegeln. — Vem är det? frågade Eustace. Inget svar. — Är det ni, fru Prince? — Hon är i våningen över, sade Saunders. Jag kan höra henne gå omkring i rummet. — Lås dörrn. Regla den. Det är ditt drag, Saunders. Medan Saunders satt med ögonen riktade mot schackbrädet, gick Eustace över till fönstret och undersökte hasparna. Han gjorde detsamma i Saunders rum och i badrummet. Det fanns inga dörrar mellan de tre rummen, annars skulle han ha stängt och låst även dem. — Raska på nu, Saunders, sade han. Du kan inte ta hela natten på dig för ett drag. Jag har redan haft tid att röka en cigarrett. Det är inte bra att låta en sjukling vänta. Du har bara en utväg där. Vad var det? — Det är murgrönan, som blåser mot fönstret. Nu är det ditt drag, Eustace. — Det var inte murgrönan, din idiot. Det är någon som knackar på fönstret. Han drog upp gardinen. På andra sidan rutan klamrade sig någonting fast vid fönsterramen. Det var handen. — Vad är det den håller i? — Det är en fickkniv. Den skall försöka öppna fönstret genom att peta upp hasparna. — Låt honom försöka, sade Eustace. De där hasparna är fastskruvade. De kan inte tas upp så där. Men trots det skall vi stänga fönsterluckorna. Ditt drag, Saunders. Jag har gjort mitt. Men Saunders fann att det var omöjligt att koncentrera sig på spelet. Han kunde inte förstå Eustace, som plötsligt tycktes ha blivit av med all rädsla. — Hur skulle det vara med lite vin? frågade han. Du tycks ta det hela kallt. Men jag skäms inte för att säga att jag är halvt ihjäl-skrämd. — Det behöver du inte vara. Det finns inte någonting övernaturligt med den där handen, Saunders. Den tycks vara underkastad tidens och rummets lagar. Den försvinner inte i tomma intet eller glider genom ekdörrar, och eftersom det förhåller sig så, vill jag verkligen se om den kan ta sig in här. Vi far från det här stället i morgon. För min del har jag nått botten på fasornas brunn. Fyll ditt glas! Luckor för fönstren, dörren är låst och riglad. Skål för farbror Adrian! Drick ur! Vad väntar du på? Saunders stod med glaset halvfyllt. — Den kan ta sig in, sade han hest. Vi har glömt en sak. Det finns en eldstad i mitt rum. Den kan ta sig ned genom skorstenen. — Fort! sade Eustace, medan han rusade in i det andra rummet, vi har inte en minut att förlora. Vad kan vi göra? Tänd brasan, Saunders. Fort hit med en tändsticka! — Jag tror att de är i det andra rummet. Jag skall hämta dem. — Raska på, i himlens namn! Nej, kom hit och ställ dig här. Jag skall gå efter dem. — Skynda på! Nu hör jag någonting! ropade Saunders. — Stoppa ett lakan från din säng upp i rökgången. Här är en tändsticka. Han hade hittat en till slut, som hade glidit ner i en spricka i golvet. — Är brasan klar? Bra, men tänk om den inte tar sig? Jag vet — vi tar fotogen från den där gamla läslampan och den här bomullen! Fort hit med tändstickan! Ryck undan lakanet din idiot! Nu behöver vi det inte. Flammorna sköt upp från eldstaden med ett dån. Saunders hade dröjt en sekund för länge med lakanet. Fotogen hade fallit på det. Även det brann. — Hela huset kommer att brinna upp! skrek Eustace, medan han försökte kväva lågorna med en filt. Det tjänar ingenting till! Jag klarar det inte! Du måste öppna dörren och skaffa hjälp. Saunders sprang till dörren och slet med låset. Nyckeln gick trögt. — Skynda dig! Hela stället brinner! Till slut gick nyckeln runt i låset. En halv sekund såg Saunders tillbaka. Efteråt kunde han inte vara fullt säker på vad han sett, men just då tyckte han att det var någonting svart och bränt som långsamt, mycket långsamt kröp ur eldslågorna mot Eustace Borlsover. Ett ögonblick tänkte han återvända till sin vän, men ljudet och lukten av branden kom honom att störta nedför korridoren medan han ropade "Elden är lös!". Han rusade till telefonen för att skaffa hjälp, och sedan tillbaka till badrummet — han borde ha tänkt på det tidigare — för att hämta vatten. När han slog upp sängkammar-dörren, nåddes han av ett ångestskri och sedan ljudet av någonting, som föll tungt. Först publicerad i The Beast with Five Fingers and Other Tales (1928). Kategori:W. F. Harvey Kategori:Skräck